Dragon de pascua
by O-Koneko.Marlem-O
Summary: En un dia normal Thomas "Desdentado" decide salir con su pequeño amigo a dar una vuelta, sin tomar en cuenta que las fiestas de Pascua estaban a la vuelta, trayendo consigo a un conejito muy peculiar. Buckteeth Human!AU / BunnymundxToothless / Frostcup Canino.


Era una tarde cualquiera, como todos los días había salido a pasear con su pequeño perrito café y blanco, su mirada se perdió un momento en el horizonte, mientras su cabello largo y negro se ondeaba con la suave brisa primaveral.

Eran pascual, si, pero él no estaba muy emocionado por esto, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que no lo festejaba, o más bien, jamás festejo de nuevo cuando abandono la universidad.

Thomas, o Desdentado como algunos decían, por aquello de tumbar dientes en secundaria, se encontraba relajado disfrutando de la calma y alegría que había en todo el lugar, estaba pensando seriamente en que comprar para Hipo, su perro y el, tal vez un rico pedazo de filete de pescado, sería perfecto; sonrió ante sus pensamientos y asintió llevando con su correa hacia el supermercado al otro lado del parque, cortaría un poco de tiempo atravesándolo, así que avanzo; lo que no contaba era que habrían actividades allí por la fecha importante.

Hugh E. Aster, mejor conocido como "Bunny" estaba en su dia laboral especial de hoy junto con Alec Rae "Norte", Sanderson S. "Sandman" y Anna Fisher "Toothiana"; todos reunidos hoy por pascuas, si, era emocionante, su fecha preferida, el momento feliz en el año en el que pintaba junto a sus colegas los huevos que escondería para la fecha, esperando que los niños corrieran emocionados por el chocolate que tenía en su interior, suspiro, su trabajo valía tanto, pues este le permitía ver la alegría en los pequeños, el de joven perdió a su familia y sabia que se sentía querer disfrutar un momento feliz con la gente que amas, poder jugar y correr cuanto uno quisiera, eso, eso era lo que nutria a los pequeños y los hacía creer y crecer felices.

Un ladrido lo despertó de su aturdimiento, bajo la vista y se inclino, revolviendo el pelaje de Jack, el amigo del grupo, un joven cachorro que el cuarteto había recogido hace ya 1 año, ahora el joven cachorro corría feliz alrededor de él, después de muchos problemas con el animal, Bunny y Jack se habían hecho amigos inseparables. Bunny soltó una carcajada viendo al perro blanco pelearse con las orejas de conejo que le habían puesto, saltando y dando vueltas para quitárselas, cuando un ladrido llamo su atención, Jack se había detenido cuando a unos metros cerca venia un joven con su mascota, Jack, que estaba con correa para evitar estragos por lo juguetón que es, salió disparado, con toda su fuerza canina, jalando inesperadamente al mayor, obligándolo a correr todo lo que podía, a tropezones, hasta que el cachorro se detuvo para poder mirar y olfatear al otro cachorrito, seguro unos meses más joven que él, mas chiquito y ñengo, este solo se quedo quieto y se removió, metiéndose entre las piernas del joven azabache.

Bunny había estado tan perdido que no noto al muchacho pelinegro hasta que este lo saludo.

-Am… hola, mucho gusto. –Dijo con su voz un poco grave, suave y extrañamente para el peligris (y negando su pensamiento), algo tersa y atrayente.- Veo que tu perro quiere conocer al mío.

-Ah… ah! Perdón, Jack, te he dicho que no hagas eso, pequeño diablo de invierno. –Dijo, con un notorio acento australiano, provocando un levantamiento de ceja por parte del otro joven, la mirada afilada que tenía se había hecho más curiosa.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Hipo está bien, mientras Jack… no haga nada que lo asuste todo bien. –Dijo, el sobreprotegía un poco al perrito castaño, pero era su mejor amigo, el primero de hecho.

-No, no te preocupes, Jack se puede ver un tanto alocado, pero no hace nada, de hecho, juega con los niños. –Dijo señalando a los pequeños que buscaban huevos.- Por cierto, me llamo Bunny-Digo! Hugh, Hugh Aster. –Levanto su mano para estrechar la del más joven.

-Oh, Conejito, he, soy Thomas Haddock, o… Desdentado, como gustes decirme. –Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, estrechando la mano del otro, el sonrió un poco más, su mano era tibia, extrañamente suave, pero grande y protectora, se podía ver un poco que era mano de una persona trabajadora, mientras que el peligris notaba cuan fina y suave era, como la mano de un pianista o artista, ambos se aturdieron observando un poco al otro, en esos segundos Desdentado noto lo tostada que era la piel del mayor, sus ojos maduros y verdes, además del extraño tatuaje en su frente, su cabello gris y por supuesto, lo alto que era, 1.80 tal vez, incluso un poco más.

Mientras Bunny notaba cuan delgado era, no mucho, pero se notaba que su complexión era así, podía notarse un poco de musculo entre su chamarra negra, pero muy poca, piel levemente tostada, los rasgos suaves de su rostro, le calculaba unos 20 o 22, su cabello muy largo y negro como la noche, pero lo que más llamo su atención eran esos ojos verde, de un color toxico, hechizantes, mirada grande y llena de luz, aun que ahora se afilaban un poco más, con luz de curiosidad.

Al final lo que los despertó fue la voz de Toothiana acercándose.

-Hey, Bunny, podrías… ah –Los miro y sonrió.- Oh, perdón ¿interrumpo algo?

-¿Eh? Ah! No nada, todo está bien por aquí ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo o…? –Pregunto algo atontado, soltando de forma respetuosa pero rápida la mano del pelinegro que también la miro con algo de tontera por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Oh no, solo quería preguntar si podrías decirme a qué hora quieres que terminemos el evento, ya son las 3.

-Oh, pues, yo creo que daremos una hora más, para que las familias terminen de recoger y arreglar sus cosas, tu solo ten listos los dulces de despedida, yo te aviso. –Dijo volviendo.- ¿Quieres venir? Estamos en un pequeño evento de huevos de chocolate por las pascuas. ¿Quieres uno? Y un pequeño postre de carne para Hipo. –Sonrió, pues ambos perros estaban saltando entre las piernas de los dos, buscando jugar con el otro con más libertad.

-Ah, si… si no es mucha molestia y claro, creo que sería bueno soltarlos o terminaran tirándonos. –Dijo mientras le quitaba la correa a su amigo, este salió disparado contra Jack, jugueteando, obligando a Bunny a hacer lo mismo con Jack, ambos jóvenes adultos sonrieron, caminando hacia las mesas de picnic que habían armado.

-Entonces ¿viniste al evento o solo era de paso? –Pregunto curioso el peligris.

-He, solo vengo de paso, quería comprar algo de comer para mi perro y para mí, pero no sabía que harían algo aquí, aun que no soy muy fan de las festividades. –Comento, sentándose en la banca con él, mientras Tooth les daba unos huevos de chocolate.- Wow… -Susurro asombrado.- Este huevo de chocolate, el dibujo, es impresionante. –Comento abriendo los ojos analizando el dulce.

-¿En serio? –Sonrió de lado mirándolo, su rostro se ilumino un poco.- Bueno, ya sabes, me gusta que los huevos sean personalizados.

-¿Eh? Espera… ¿Tu… lo pintaste? –Comento abriendo los ojos grandes.- Hugh… esto… esto es genial.

-He, no es para tanto, ya sabes, un poco de pintura por aquí, otro por aya, y boom, un huevo de pascua listo para ser escondido. –Sonrió mientras tomaba el suyo abriéndolo y dejando la capa de chocolate al aire, comenzando a comerlo, mientras el ojiverde mas chico sonreía de lado tambien, eso era talento, y admiraba a la gente que con tanta devoción podía pintar tantos huevos para los niños.

-Y dime ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto? –Pregunto alzando una ceja negra.

-Mh… tengo 28 10 años, desde que estuve en la escuela de bomberos en Sídney. –Comento, mientras lo miraba de nuevo.

-Wow… ¿Eres de allá?

-Sí, vine a vivir a E.U. cuando me gradué, vine con mi familia y al final me quede aquí, trabajo aun de ello, pero hoy es "mi día libre", cada pascua lucho entre venir a trabajar aquí o allá, al final mis compañeros me corren un mes entero diciendo que tengo que descansar y pues, hago esto. –Dijo.- Hahaha, por eso me dicen Bunny, Bunnymund, "el conejo de pascua".

El pelinegro sonrió enternecido, se quedaron un momento callados mirando al otro y luego el mayor pregunto.- ¿Y tú? Bueno, si es que me permites saber, claro está, he.

-Oh claro, no hay problema. Pues… yo vivo aquí desde hace casi… como 12 años, vine con mi familia desde Noruega, mh… deje la universidad, ya sabes, ese rollo de "no es lo mío". Tengo 22 por cierto, actualmente trabajo en un café con unos amigos, nosotros lo abrimos, o algo asi, pues, teníamos todos juntos dinero ahorrado y allí estaba, un local vacio con jóvenes adultos sin saber que mas hacer. Yo soy diseñador del lugar, el jefe, por votación del grupo, además de mesero. –Comento encogiéndose de hombros.- Ese soy yo, Thomas, el tender.

El mayor sonrió ante aquello, se notaba que el joven estaba haciendo lo que le gustaba, aun que le desconcertaba por momentos la mirada levemente distante y triste que ponía hablando de ello, el siempre notaba extrañamente cuando el ambiente cambiaba, así que sonrió y se levanto.

-Si me permites, hoy iré a tu café, claro, si puedo. –Dijo mirando al más joven, este asintió con un leve rastro de rubor en sus mejillas, los dos no sabían porque, pero esa propuesta sonaba excelente.

Era tarde ya, alrededor de las 6, todos habían terminado de recoger y cada uno se marcho a sus respectivas casas y trabajos, sin contar a un hombre y un muchacho que iban por la calle, con sus mascotas.

Desdentado se había enterado de el nombre de cada uno y que eran; Norte es un fabricante de juguetes y reparador de objetos antiguos, Sandman un experto en herbolaria, fabricante de sus propios tés, además de ser mudo, un hombre pequeño y gentil; también Toothiana, una joven dentista de apenas 3 años mayor que él.

Ellos se habían perdido por completo en la plática, un día bastante agradable, sus mascotas ahora algo adormidas por jugar demasiado iban a su lado, cuando por fin habían llegado al café, era hermoso, pequeño, pero con un "pequeño" detalle, tenía la temática vikingos y dragones estampada por todas partes, desde los pequeños porta servilletas en forma de escudos vikingos hasta los emblemas y escudos en las paredes, justo al lado de armas reales, incluso los meseros lucían vestimentas de aquellos años.

Bunny abrió los ojos grandes, mirando a Desdentado, este lucia orgulloso de aquel local.

-Ah, creo que no te conté, nosotros somos todos noruegos, "de sangre pura", si así le quieres decir, tenemos ramas familiares, que según heredamos sangre vikinga, hehe. –Dijo, invitándolo a pasar, siendo recibidos por un par de gemelos de ojos ámbar y cabellos amarillos mostaza.- Mira, Hugh, ellos son Barf y Belch.

El hermano mayor sonrió estrechando su mano.- Un gusto y bienvenido a la isla de los dragones.

El hermano menor asintió contento.- Pueden tomar la mesa que gusten, los atenderán un momento, ahora volvemos Desdentado que Stormfly nos mata si no vamos por la comida ya. –Sonrió pícaro corriendo con su hermano, mientras ambos tomaban sus órdenes y repartían por las mesas.

-He, Stormfly es una vieja amiga mía, ella cocina junto a Meatlug, otra amiga mía, una hace comida, la otra los postres y bebidas, lo hacen en ese orden. –Dijo, mientras se sentaban en una mesa cerca de la ventana, del lado de la calle, pues ellos no permitían animales adentro, donde había unas plantas colgando, y la pared tipo piedra de la marquesina, daba el aspecto de una taberna neo vikingo.

-Hahaha, apodos más extraños, suena genial, por cierto ¿Quién es el chico serio de haya? –Pregunto mirando a un joven de cabello castaño rojizo, que atendía las mesas con una mirada juguetona y desafiante.

-Oh, el es Hookfang, un viejo amigo de la infancia, si no tienes cuidado por cómo le hablas lo puedes hacer enojar, es algo explosivo, por así decirlo.

-Vaya, en serio, este lugar es genial. –Comento, mientras jugaba un poco con la servilleta, este lugar le gustaba, seguro que si norte viniera quedaría encantado.

-En serio –Pregunto el más joven un poco mas entusiasmado de lo que hubiera deseado, tosiendo suave, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, el era muy efusivo y alegre cuando estaba entre sus muy íntimos amigos, pero le llamaba tanto la atención este hombre de piel tostada, de ojos verdes, como verse en un espejo, solo que contrario, se veía tan serio y maduro, y el se sentía tan excéntrico y soñador.

-Si, en serio. –El mayor se había girado, dedicándole un sonrisa de lado, tan hermosa, con todo ese perfil varonil que por un momento el de ojos tóxicos se había aturdido, luego ambos separaron miradas, mientras sus mascotas estaban felices.

Eran pasadas las 11, ambos se habían perdido en sus charla, tan amena, carcajeándose por momentos y sonriendo felices ante alguna mención de un gusto ajeno, terminando en un pequeño dialogo sobre la diferencia entre el libro de Hobbit y la película, un gusto muy especial que ambos compartían, también el amor a las artes. Mientras Bunny tenía el amor a plasmar paisajes y animales, Desdentado se encargaba de fotografiar todo aquello que le cautive, desde fotos hipsters hasta imágenes profesionales de paisajes o momentos hermosos en la bulliciosa ciudad.

Todo fuer hermoso, así se sentía, sus mascotas ya adormecidas, el peligris sonrió ofreciéndose, llevándolo a su apartamento, llegaron a aquel lugar, se miraron un momento, ambos quedándose sin palabras, hasta que el menor decidió aventurarse, pues el otro estaba en una lucha interna entre hablar o quedarse callado y perder una oportunidad.

-Mhh… si… si gustas, puedes quedarte. –Dijo tosiendo un poco mientras señalaba adentro, mientras su perrito se echaba en el sofá cansado.- Eres bienvenido…

El ojiverde alzo una ceja escuchando eso y sonrió asintiendo, mientras bajaba a Jack, que corrió lamiéndole la cara a Hipo y este se removía molesto por ser despertado, ambos haciéndose hueco para dormir.

Al final ambas mascotas se quedaron dormidas sin prestar mucha atención en la charla que tenían sus dueños en la cocina, bebiendo unos pocos tragos, terminando en cierre de la recamara del pelinegro y en extraños sonidos viniendo de allí.

Aun que a la mañana siguiente los canes se movían ansiosos al ver a sus amos abrazados frente al refrigerador, ellos, perro blanco y perro café, esperando a que les sirvieran algo de comer.


End file.
